


Hell's bells

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka attends a concert abroad.





	Hell's bells

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-04 01:10pm to 01:22pm

Being no stranger to rock concerts, Tezuka Kunimitsu had decided that if he already was near a venue anyway, he'd attend one in Europe as well.

Thankfully, quite a few acquaintances had told him to be very early before the opening of doors and - as he still got up early everyday anyway - he had decided to take their word for it and gone straight after waking. The line at that time had already been too long to even see the doors.

When he finally made it inside, it was everything he did not know from Japan. There was no personal space at all. If you were lucky, you only had four people squishing you - if. It was all very uncomfortable for someone from his country of origin. He even entertained the thought of leaving but then the sun went down and the concert began. 

At first it was overwhelming. The people were so very different in their approach than he was used to. But, as the night wore on and the songs became more and more known to his ears, he slowly began to become one with the crowd. When the transition was complete he was jumping and screaming with the rest of them. 

There was a good chance he wouldn't have any voice left tomorrow, if he made it back to the hostel in the first place, but it didn't matter.

The concert was pure fire, energy and everything his body and mind seemed to desire in this moment. 

He knew he had never partied so hard.

He also knew he probably never would again.

But right now, he would indulge himself as much as possible and if that meant partying until the sun came up again so be it. 

The party was now.


End file.
